Fire's Passion
by ceps
Summary: Three men assaulted by tragedy,will not rest until they find revenge.....but three women will cross their way...and they'll face a new destiny! TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

**Fire's Passion**

Trailer

Author: Ceps 

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or I'll be a millionaire!

A/N: Here's the trailer, you'll find the relation of characters with HSM boys/girls in the next chapter, hope you like the story. Constructive criticism and reviews are more than welcome, no bashing please!

_Song is in italic_

**Narrator Dialogues are in bold**

_**Characters Dialogues are in bold-italic**_

_Life is more__ worthwhile… _

**Narrator****: Three men assaulted by tragedy….**

_when loving somebody,_

**Narrator: ****Will not rest until they find revenge**

_than having plenty gold and silver._

_**John**__**: Your death will not remain unpunished**_

_**Oscar: T**__**hat we swear in front of your grave **_

_**Frank**__**: We'll revenge your death…sister**_

_Life is worthwhile when loving somebody_

**Narrator: But three women will cross their way**

_That's the reason you are __my desired treasure_

_**Sophia: I've never felt this way with any man**_

_And from my soul I'm begging you…._

_**Fernand: You'll never have the divorce…you belong to me, Sophia… **_

_Let's forget about the past and ignore what people said,_

_**John: I will revenge my sister's death, even if I have to rip my heart out and forget about**__** this love**_

_the truth is that I love you_

_**Gabriella: **__**I will choose your husband, because I'm your mother...and it's my right!**_

_and you love me…_

_**Ximena**__**: I'm in love with the cutest guy ever!!**_

_Let's forget about the past, just care about our present,_

_**Oscar**__**: She's AMAZING! Oh! No, I can't let myself fall in love….I made a promise**_

_what really matter is that_

_**Sarah**__**: I think...I'm in love, but does he love me?**_

_you love me _

_**Frank**__**: She is not a fake obsession; she really makes me feel… No… Sarah and her sisters are our enemies, but...but… I love her **_

_and _

**Narrator****: They will face their destiny in Fire's Passion**

_I love you…_

_forever…_

Please: R/R


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author: Ceps

Disclamer: I do not own HSM, or any character involved

I totally forgot to put the relation with the characters of HSM, but thanks to XOblue for remind me! So here's this note to clarify that.

The main plot of the story is totally AU, but I hope you like it. I tried to give the characters parts of the personalities of the HSM's boys/girls. The main characters are as follow, I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow night, so you tell if I continue with the story or write another one!

Have a great day, and PEACE OUT!

_HSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSM__H_

_HSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMH_

**Family ****Nougaro**

Three brothers are as follow (…yeah…I know they aren't siblings, but I need them to be for the whole idea of the story).

_J__ohn: (Troy), he is the eldest brother, very possessive, responsible, hard-worker and rude, but with a great heart, he is the leader of the family._

_Oscar__:(Chad), he is the lady's man of the brothers, very easy-going and also a gambler, but loyal to his family._

_Frank__:(Ryan), the youngest of them, very shy and sweet. He loves poetry and singing, but he has an obsession with a bar-dancer._

_And their little sister Libia is Kelsi, she lives a prohibited love._

_HSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMH_

The three sisters are as follow (…same thing applies to the girls).

Family Monts-Loire

_Sophia: __(Gabriella) The eldest sister, she is a sweet and tender woman, always taking care of her sisters. With a strong-character, she is unable to love her husband. After being rapped, she can't stand the touch of a man._

_Sarah:__ (Sharpay), she is very shy and serious girl, likes to follow the rule, but inside there's this glamorous and outgoing girl waiting to emerge. She finds her passion in reading and arts._

_Ximena: (Taylor), the youngest sister, she's very clever and __tends to catch a lot of guys' admiration. She likes to take risk and is very outgoing._

_Gabriella (Ms.__ Darbus): Mother of the sisters Loire, she's a bitter and angry person. _

Please…R/R


End file.
